Pokemon Cruise Part 1
by naruhina4evur
Summary: When Ash, Misty and Brock are on a luxurious cruise, the fire starts building higher and higher. heh heh. AshMist
1. Chapter 1 The Cruise

Chapter 1 The Cruise "Ash! Lets go!" said Misty now starting to mad."I'm coming" said Ash now running faster than ever. The gang was traveling through Vermilion City and it so happens that they find three tickets to a seven-day cruise on the ground. Now they quite recently found out that the cruise ship was leaving that day. Brock and Misty were waiting for him at the port and now getting mad. "Finally you decided to come!" said Misty angrily. After the fighting had stopped, they boarded the ship. It was amazing. "It's stunning!" said Misty". It looks a lot astonishing up close!" said Ash startled. "Come on guys," said Brock impatiently " let's go to our cabins already!" "Okay." said Ash and Misty sighing. Ash's room was 283, Misty's room was 282, and Brock's was 284. When they found their cabins, Ash opened his cabin. IT WAS AMAZING!!!!! The room had marble stone pillars around the bed painted in a red and blue. There was a window that gave a beautiful view of the sea. There was a big screen TV and yet the best was yet to come. The best thing was, it that he was near his friends. Misty's room was like Ash's room but it was painted a light blue. Brock's room was also like the others but it was painted red and black the way Brock likes it. However, there were doors connected to the three rooms so Ash felt a little uncomfortable "Well be checking on you" said Brock and Misty. Ash just sighed and decided to relax and (for the first time in a WHILE) watched TV. Ash had never been happier than before. Author's note: I know that this might be sort, but this series was made a long time ago. The humor comes later in the book. Trust me. heh heh. 


	2. Chapter 2 The LSA

Chapter 2 The L.S.A For about two hours he watched the TV and then he started to get bored. He turned off the TV and knocked on Brock's door. A silent "come in" came from Brock. Ash opened the door to find a sweet strawberry aroma coming from his room. He looked around to find candles lit everywhere. "What are the candles for?" said Ash confused. "I... am meditating." said Brock smoothly. Ash looked up to find Brock in a position that looked like a Meditite. "Why are you meditating Brock?" said Ash now getting worried. "It is for the L.S.A. club that I quite recently joined" said Brock softly. "The what?" said Ash now even more confused. "L.S.A stands for Love.Seeker.Association." said Brock sounding more relaxed. "Oh no!" said Ash now really worried. "Ah!!," said Brock smiling " I know who your true love is and it is M..." "Don't tell me!!" said Ash now extremely worried and ran back to his room and slammed the door shut. "Have a nice day." said Brock smoothly. Ash just sighed at this and went to his bed feeling tired yet worried. He woke up 30 minutes later feeling much better( he now forgot completely about Brock and the L.S.A. club). He decided to see how Misty was doing and he knocked on the door. There was alot of rustling of paper and Misty came to the door. "Oh, hi Ash," said Misty surprised ," I thought you were Brock." "That's okay," said Ash "may I come in?" "Sure." said Misty now sounding better than when Misty was waiting for Ash to board the ship. Author note: Ha! I just love humor. It thrills the senses. Next chapter soon. Reply soon, please 


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret

Chapter 3 The Secret Ash entered Misty's room to find paper everywhere "What's with all these papers?" Ash asked Misty. "Oh...Um..they are for the...um..GYM. That's right...the..gym." said Misty stammering with every word. "Hmmm...right...yeah sure..." said Ash in Mysterious tone, "... then what is this" he said picking up a letter off the ground. "Ash, you better not read that!!!" said Misty more concerned, and mad. Ash just looking at the letter and found out that it had been in a secret journal. Ash cracking up a evil-like smile and read the piece out loud. Dear Journal, Some odd things have been happening in my head and I don't know what to do. It's everything. Pokemon battles, always getting lost, my secret crush on Ash… "Give me that!" said Misty and grabbed the paper out of Ash's hands. Ash was stunned about the last part of the paper. Misty was now very worried and was blushing. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" said Misty still blushing a light red. "No, I won't," said Ash cooly, "It will be our secret." "Okay."said Misty now cheering up a bit. Ash decided to leave Misty in piece and left the room. He quietly shut the door and decided to watch some more TV(he didn't want to really, he just wanted the secret to be lost in his mind). Pretty soon it was time for dinner so he got ready. He left the room and decided to wait for his friends to come with him. Misty came out and told him that the papers were safely put away and in a secret spot. Brock came out of his room and the gang left for dinner. Author's note: And so the romance, begins. heh heh heh. I just love this stuff. Reply soon, please! 


	4. Chapter 4 Blackout at Dinner

Chapter 4 The Blackout at Dinner Ash,Misty and (strawberry scented) Brock went to dinner which was near the bow of the ship. What looked like a mini-mall was were supper would be. "Man this place is cool!" said Ash. "It's like a mall!" said Misty sounding very excited. "It's okay, I guess." said Brock in his smooth voice. They found a table and a waiter came. "Are we ready to order?" he said politely. "Chicken fingers please" said Ash. "I'll take a chicken salad." said Misty. "I'll take..." started Brock but the lights had burned out and it was a blackout! People started screaming and running everywhere like maniacs! Ash felt someone holding on to his arm. He tried to see in the dark, but it hard to see. He knew that probably Misty was scared to death. "What do we do?" said Misty scared. "I don't know." said Ash sounding worried. Ash was thinking that in any moment Team Rocket would appear and would make an opportunity to steal all of the pokemon. When Ash's eyes did get used to the darkness, he saw a figure that looked like an assassin, but he dashed away in a flash. The blackout had lasted a while. Misty was now calming down after this. Finally about 45 minutes of worrying, the lights came back on. Everyone including Ash and Misty sighed with relief. Strangely Brock didn't even shout. He sat there waiting for something to happen but he was a little shocked. The waiter said to Brock "What did you want again?" "I want a salad." said Brock peacefully. "Okay,I will be back with your orders." said the waiter. They got there dinner, ate it up pretty fast and decided to got back to the rooms. When they got to their rooms they all said "See you in the morning" and went to their rooms and then... Author's note: heh heh. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just wanted it to be...a suprise. heh heh eh? Reply soon please. 


	5. Chapter 5 Again?

ZIT, the power went out again. Misty screamed and Ash came to her room(accidentally hitting a marble pillar)

" Are you okay" said Ash into the darkness.

"Yes." said Misty scared yet again. Misty ran toward Ash and hugged him. Ash (despite of the blackout) felt a strange felling inside of him but he was happy that Misty was still safe. Then the lights came back on. Ash said good night to Misty and went back to his room feeling tired, happy, worried, and confused. He was fast asleep in 3 minutes. He had a weird yet happy dream that he was having a date with Misty but then Team Rocket came and ruined the date and in the background there was that assassin that he had seen at the mall. Ash woke up to find that it was morning. Ash looked at the clock. It was 8:30am. His friends were still sleeping because he could still hear Brock snoring. Ash turned on the TV but on low so that his friends could sleep peacefully. Then he heard a thunk in Brock's room. Ash went to the room to find Brock on the floor.

"He might have fallen off the bed while he was sleeping." said Ash to himself. He decided to go back to his room because Brock was moving back to the bed.

Suddenly he collided with Misty that was coming in and fell to the floor.

"OW!" yelled Ash forgetting that Brock was sleeping. After that Brock fell out of the bed.

"OW!" said Brock. Misty started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" said Ash after he got up.

"You two are just so funny!!" Misty said and started laughing harder. Finally Misty stopped laughing and went to their rooms to get ready for breakfast.

**Writers Note: Sorry if the chapter is to short for ye, but don't woory. You will love the next chapter. Heh heh heh :-)**


	6. Chapter 6 Notice!

Ash, Misty and Brock finally got ready and went to breakfast. Ash and the gang were telling each other about their dreams. Ash told them about his dream.

" The(first part of the)dream must have been romantic." said Misty dreamily.

" Uh...yeah, it was" said Ash stammering.

"You know," said Misty, " I had the same dream as you." pointing to Ash.

Ash looked at Brock and whispered "Well that was weird."

"I know," said Brock pondering " two people having the same dream... weird." They decided to forget about it and they went to breakfast. When they entered the hall, there was a crowd of people around a poster. They ate their breakfast (eggs,bacon, and toast) and decided to look at the poster. It said this.

**Dear Passengers, there is going to be a dance in two days and everyone is invited. You will be required to go. You will be needed to wear a tux. or a dress. We hope you enjoy the dance. Sincerely, B.O.S.D **

"OH MY!" said Ash.

"Goodness!" finished Brock. Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"A DANCE!!!!" they both said together.

"Uh no." both of them said and fell backwards on the floor.

" Oh come on," said Brock smiling " it's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD!!!" said Ash mad.

"Sure," said Misty "I agree with Brock about that."

"WHY!!!" said Ash now feeling worried.

"Oh, because dancing can sometimes be romantic." said Misty in a loving tone.

"Besides Ash," said Brock "you are required to go."

" Well we might as well buy our clothes for the dance," said Ash ,"so LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!"

Writer Note: Heh heh heh. A mandatory dance, oh things are really going to heat up, now. Review please!


End file.
